Consequences
by Gail Cregg
Summary: "How could you Gibbs? How could you tell Vance you don't want Tim on your team?" Sequel to DiNozzo vs Gibbs - Back In The Basement. Conclusion to McGee's part in the story. AU.


_Set a few days after Mike Franks' funeral, around the end of season 8._

* * *

Tony leans over the divider separating Tim's desk from the cubicle beside it.

"Hey, I just heard. What's going on?"  
McGee keeps typing as he responds. "You heard already? I only left Vance ten minutes ago."  
"I think his secretary has a little crush on me." DiNozzo grins. "And she's processing the paperwork as we speak."  
"Oh."  
"Are you sure you want to do this? There must be another solution. What if I talk to..."  
"No, Tony. No." He turns away from his monitor and meets his friend's eyes. "You _know_ there's no way to _talk_ to the functional mute once he's made up his mind."  
"True." Tony sighs. "I just don't understand the urgency though. You're not trying to sneak out before Gibbs comes back are you? I told you that you did the right thing."  
Tim shakes his head. "That's not the reason I'm leaving so soon. Now that the Director knows E.J. and her team won't be returning to Rota he wants to recall the agents he sent TAD and establish a new permanent team as soon as possible. He's going to add an extra agent as well so one of the positions will now be a senior field agent and..."  
"It's perfect for you. Congratulations senior field agent McGee."  
"Thanks. Director Vance and I agreed it's the right move for me. Especially after Gibbs..."  
"Yeah. I really can't believe he went to Vance and told him..."  
"Stop Tony. What's done is done. This is _my_ choice. I'm invoking rule 11 and moving on." He starts to type. DiNozzo walks over to his desk, sits down and begins to read something on his monitor.  
"I'm going to miss you McGeek."  
"And I you _very_ special agent DiNozzo."

Dulles International Airport.

Tim fastens his seatbelt and begins to read the book he's brought for the trip.  
"I think the window seat is mine. You're on the aisle probie."  
"Tony!" In McGee's surprise he looks for a moment like the oh-so-green agent DiNozzo first met at Norfolk all those years ago.  
"The one and only." DiNozzo responds as he puts a bag in the overhead locker and sits besides his friend.  
"What are you doing here? How did you even know which flight? And get a seat next to mine at such short notice?"  
"You told Abby. I charmed someone at the airline or maybe there was some hacking...I can neither confirm or deny...as for the rest let's wait 'til we're in the air."

After the flight announcements,safety lecture and departure their conversation resumes.

"I heard there is a team leader position open in Rota. It's the senior field agent's first time in the role so he'll need someone to watch his six. Vance agreed since my new assignment for Sec Nav had barely started."  
"You had an assignment for Sec Nav? That's a career..."  
"Doesn't matter." Tony interrupts and gives a dismissive shrug.  
"How'd the team take it?"  
"Abby was upset of course losing the two of us at the same time. She then said that after talking to you she understood why you have to do this. She also said now she doesn't have to worry about you being lonely over there."  
Tim grins. "She's amazing."  
"Yeah. Ziva was the exact opposite even after I explained what had happened between you and Gibbs. She got quite angry about me breaking up our partnership. Dunno why. Partners are important but it's not like we're dating or I have a kid with her." He chuckles at the thought. "I'm not sure how much longer she'll be at NCIS herself."  
"Huh?"  
"Just something Ray said."  
"Glad to have you along _Boss_." They smile at each other.

Squad Room. A week later.

Abby rushes into the bullpen, gives Gibbs a quick squeeze that is so brief it doesn't deserve the title of hug. "It's good to have you back Gibbs." She lets go, takes a few steps and then stands in front of Gibbs' desk with her hands on her hips glaring at him. He ignores her for a couple of minutes.

"You have something to say Abby?"  
"How _could_ you Gibbs? How could you tell Vance you don't want Tim on your team? Didn't ya think about what would happen next? That Tony might leave too?"  
'Yes."  
Abby frowns and drops her arms to her sides. "You did? Then why did..."  
"It was time. They earned those promotions years ago. I just gave them a little nudge."  
"Oh. Gibbs you're really, really sneaky." She gives him a proper hug causing his lips to twitch in what might be a smile and a twinkle to appear in his eyes.


End file.
